1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pumps and, more specifically, to a submersible hydraulic powered pump for removing matter such as liquid, abrasive particulate, slurries or mixtures, from a sump or container.
The pump has a housing with an integral stand projecting therefrom comprised of a plurality of legs extending to a base plate that will keep the pump spaced away from the ground and gauge the size of matter allowed to enter the pump. Positioned within the housing base is an ingress aperture serving as the intake for flowable matter into a chamber having an impeller assembly driven by a hydraulically powered motor.
One of the unique features of the pump are a number of apertures placed in the impeller base plate to allow trapped air to escape, thus preventing the typical air block that effects the output flow rate if not preventing any output from occurring. This feature allows the pump to run dry, which in itself is a labor saving design in conditions where the sump source material is sporadically provided, currently requiring stopping and restarting the pump or the need for incorporating some sensor logic to detect pumpable source material to engage and disengage the pump.
As stated, the impeller assembly consists of a plurality of perforated plates and an impeller that allows for the release of trapped air through the impeller assembly's apertures to prevent the buildup of air and unwanted pressure gaps within the pumping lines also known as “air lock”.
Additionally, the impeller plate and impeller blades have an increased clearance from the sides of the housing to prevent jamming of the impeller due to large particulate matter becoming lodged therebetween during rotation and also to more efficiently induce centrifugal motion about the drawn matter contained in the housing.
Another advantage of the present invention is the placement of the egress port transverse to the pump rotation, commonly referred to as a centrifugal pump where the slurry is ejected from the side of the pump housing, which in combination with the creation of a gap between the housing ingress port and the impeller blades allows for larger particulate matter to be directed to the output port without engaging the impeller blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other pumps designed for moving fluid material. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,890 issued to Yokota, et al on Nov. 15, 1963.
Another patent was issued to Daniel on Aug. 20, 1968 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,647. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,202 was issued to Eller on Feb. 6, 1979 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 17, 1979 to Arnold as U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,603.
Another patent was issued to Spruiell on May 26, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,566. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,779 was issued to Birdwell on Sep. 17, 1985. Another was issued to Back on Apr. 26, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,124 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 25, 1997 to Moon as U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,845.
Another patent was issued to Birdwell on Apr. 1, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,009. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB530,058 was issued Jackson on Jun. 2, 1939. Another was issued to Futros on Jun. 25, 1985 as Canadian Patent No. CA1,189,387 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 1, 2001 to Gluskin as Russian Patent No. RU 2,196,253C1.
A centrifugal pump assemblage comprising a main pump having a casing, a driving shaft, a main centrifugal impeller mounted on said shaft within a casing, a suction inlet and a discharge outlet communicating with said casing, an auxiliary pump having an auxiliary casing disposed in side-by-side relationship to the main pump casing, a common wall between said main and auxiliary centrifugal impeller, said driving shaft extending through the auxiliary pump casing, said common wall, said auxiliary impeller being mounted on said shaft within said auxiliary pump casing, said common wall having a central suction inlet opening therein providing communication between said main pump casing and said auxiliary pump casing, means on said shaft serving to restrict the cross sectional area of said central suction inlet opening, a discharge outlet from said auxiliary casing communicating with the suction outlet of the main pump casing, whereby dense fluid is discharged from said auxiliary pump casing to the suction inlet of said main pump casing, and a vacuum pump having a suction inlet in communication with said auxiliary pump casing, the pumping capacity of the vacuum pump being such that the vacuum developed thereby is overcome by the pumping action of the auxiliary pump.
A pump convertible to and from floating operation and dry base operation, comprising a float, a support carried by a float, a pump mounted on the support, and means releasably selectively securing the pump to one side of the support for floating operation and to the other side of the support for dry base operation.
The present hydraulic system for driving a submersible pumping unit has an above-ground pump for pumping oil through a hydraulic motor in the submersible pumping unit, and a check valve between the above-ground pump and that hydraulic motor to prevent the reverse flow of oil after the submersible pumping unit is turned off. A pressure regulating valve limits the oil pressure to the hydraulic motor. The inlet flow to the above-ground pump is filtered.
A system and method are disclosed which eliminates the use of a riser pipe in underwater drilling operations. The system includes a mud sump connectable to the top of a submerged wellhead and has a bottom with a mud inlet provided therein and an upwardly extending wall cooperating with the bottom to support a quantity of mud, the sump restricting the water to contact with only the upper surface of the mud as the mud passes upwardly through the mud inlet in the bottom. A hose, separate from the drill string, is used to carry mud to the surface of the water. A pumping means is used to pump mud through the hose in response to the quantity of mud supported within the sump to thereby return the mud to the surface of the water without the use of a riser pipe.
In the pumping of abrasive liquids, particularly drilling mud, the packing and seals of the centrifugal pump are quickly cut out, making replacement and down time a problem. The present invention utilizes the abrasive liquid being pumped to function instead of packing and seals, furthermore, the suction chamber is between the abrasive liquid forming the seal, within the sealing housing, and the primary impeller chamber.
A multicylinder, hydraulic-driven, dual arranged mud pump is disclosed. The preferred embodiment consist of dual mud pumping units arranged to be selectively operated as individual pumps, as two pumps whose output flow is in parallel, or as two pumps whose output flow is in series. Each mud pumping unit is comprised of plural pumping assemblies with each assembly consisting of a pair of separate end to end cylinders, one cylinder being arranged to be driven by a second cylinder with the one cylinder further being arranged to pump mud and the second cylinder being arranged to be reciprocally driven in a sequential manner by pressurized hydraulic fluid. The pressurized hydraulic fluid is supplied to all operating second cylinders from common pressurized fluid source with the pressurized fluid being distributed to and returned from the second cylinder by an independently operated distribution valve, the volume of pressurized fluid flow being employed to synchronize the stroke and control the stroke length of the second cylinder which in turn controls the volume of pumped mud.
A mud pump assembly has a housing having a motor-mounting face directly connected to a standard hydraulic drive motor. The pump housing supports and partially encloses a bearing assembly which supports the pump impeller shaft. A face-type impeller shaft seal is located between the bearing assembly and the impeller. The motor case completes enclosure of the impeller shaft bearing assembly. A motor case drain line is coupled to the mud pump housing for continuous pressure lubrication of the bearing assembly. In one embodiment, case drain fluid is returned from the mud pump housing to the hydraulic fluid reservoir for the hydraulic motor.
The present invention is relating to a circulating pump for pressurizing and circulating fluid in a system such as a boiler. An object of the present invention is to provide a circulating pump with a sub-impeller wherein a separate sub-impeller is provided below an impeller for moderating resistance occurring at the impeller due to pressure difference between an impeller chamber and an inside of the impeller during an operation of a pump so that power loss is prevented during a motor driving and a substance such as mud is prevented from entering a stator can. The circulating pump with a sub-impeller comprises a motor, an impeller and a pump housing. Below the impeller body, a sub-impeller with a plurality of radial blades is provided. The sub-impeller forces out pressurized fluid that has flowed below the impeller back from below the impeller radially while rotating. According to this, pressure difference between an impeller chamber and an inside of the impeller which makes the impeller rise toward a suction ring is reduced. Thus, loss of power consumed for overcoming the pressure difference is also reduced.
A multicylinder, double acting improved mud pump is disclosed. The preferred embodiment incorporates a hydraulic powered piston in a cylinder which connects with a piston rod which, in turn, drives a second piston in a cylinder adapted to pump fluid mud. The first piston is driven by hydraulic oil delivered under pressure to intake manifolds through an independently driven valving apparatus which times the delivery of the hydraulic fluid for the main power stroke and further times the discharge of the hydraulic fluid for the return secondary power stroke, the system being controlled independently of piston action in timing of multiple pistons in multiple cylinders by the valve system. Additionally, an intake valve delivers fluid mud at lower pressure on the intake side of the mud compression piston, and an outlet valve transverses with the piston rod to direct the outlet mud flow. Additionally, a mud piston is provided which defines a first compression chamber for receipt of incoming fluid mud and a second compression chamber for discharge of pressurized fluid mud. Additionally, the outlet flow valve being contained within the confines of the mud piston and additionally the unidirectional flow valve being operatively controlled by the movement of the mud piston driving rod.
Well drilling systems. STEVENS, A. H. (Jackson, Co., B.). Jun. 2, 1939, No. 16333. [Class, 85] A rotary well drilling system comprises a hollow drill string driven by a rotary table and supported by a hoist, a hydraulically actuated mud pump for forcing mud through the drill string, and a motive liquid system including a prime mover driving a pump supplying fluid to drive the mud pump, the mud pump comprising a cylinder containing both motive fluid and mud separated by a piston the opposed pressure faces of which are approximately equal. A steam turbine drives a multi-stage series-parallel centrifugal pump controlled by a cross-over and valves and delivering to pipe from which, through′ valve and needle control valve, supply is effected to a Pelton wheel driving the rotary table, through gearing. A hand-controlled balanced piston valve, controls supply from pipe to cylinders of a hydraulic hoist which has a stroke at least as long as a section of drill pipe and supports and feeds the drill string and valve controls supply to drive the mud pump comprising aligned cylinders <SP>1</SP>, and pistons, <SP>1</SP>, connected by a rod motive fluid being alternately admitted to the inner ends of the cylinders while the mud is drawn in and forced out of the outer ends. In another form, the hydraulic hoist is replaced by a two speed rotary draw-works driven by a Pelton wheel or a reversible radial-piston hydraulic motor. Specification 530,050, [Group XXVIII] is referred to.
This invention relates to a reciprocating power drive for a mud pump used in drilling wells, which exhibits no stall points. Power is taken from rods connected to the pistons of an automotive power steering apparatus, the steering gear now functioning merely to time the pistons. Hydraulic power is applied through a steering valve which is driven by a hydraulic motor which reverses direction under control of a pilot valve, which switches automatically when at least one of the pistons is adjacent its maximum or minimum positions.
Oil mechanical engineering; centrifugal multi-stage oil-well pumps for pumping formation fluid. SUBSTANCE: proposed stage of centrifugal oil-well pump includes guide apparatus and impeller mounted in this apparatus. Mounted on lower surface of drive disk are impeller blades; drive disk is provided with holes found between bases of blades. Lower edges of blades are open on side of upper disk of guide apparatus. On periphery part of upper surface of impeller drive disk there is shoulder where additional fins of impeller are located. Holes are made between axis of rotation of impeller and additional fins of impeller. Upper surface of impeller drive disk is located opposite lower disk of guide apparatus of next stage. Shoulder formed on peripheral part of lower surface of lower disk of guide apparatus of said stage is used for fitting lower fins of lower disk of guide apparatus of next stage. EFFECT: enhanced efficiency of crushing gas bubbles and mud inclusions.
While these pumps may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.